Three Pieces of Peace
by Love-2-Write-0524
Summary: Three different soliders enter Annapolis at the same timem but their lives have all drastically changed since they graduated and went their sepearted ways.
1. Reuniting for a Sad Cause

_Disclaimer: Anything that can be identified as the property of someone else, most likely is and I am just borrowing._

 **A/N: Writings in Bold are flashbacks.**

 **Chapter One: Reuniting For A Sad Cause**

Jared Booth exited the town car and looked over Washington Cemetery till he saw a small gathering of people around a casket. "Madelyn was loved," he whispered as he walked closer to the funeral. He stood about five feet from the casket.

He wasn't paying attention to what the chaplain was saying but he was looking directly at the three adults who stood close together. He gave a head nod to the two girls and mouthed a thank you. He watched as a brunette laced her hand with the third member of the group. He turned to look over his shoulder when he heard footsteps approach him. He watched as a young female naval officer approached him.

"Ophelia," he asked as she stood next to him.

"Surprised," the young lady asks as she looks over at him. "i should be the one surprised not you."

"Well you and Pierce didn't have the best send off the last time were all together," Jared says looking at her. "Than again your father is giving the service. How have you been Anthony?"

"Better than both of my boys it would be seem," Ophelia says.

"I would not like to invite on behalf of the Pierce family to join them at Georgia's and Maria's for the luncheon," the chaplain says as he closes his bible. He walks over to the three Pierce cihldrean and places a comforting hand on thier shoulder. "God is with you in your time of mourning and so am I."

"Thank you Chaplain Anthony," the young man says as he looks up for the first time. He quickly spots the duo.

"They are here for you Sean," the chaplain says. "Once a plebe always a plebe."

Sean Pierce nodded before the chaplain helped his sisters and their families into the waiting limo.

"Who are they," the brunette asks standing beside him.

"Classmates, friends, plebes and commrades" Sean says as he recalls the time that Jared Booth and Opehlia Anthony entered his life.

 **Sean had just said goodbye to his mother and sisters when he and two other plebes had all crashed into each other.**

" **I'm so sorry," Sean says offering his hand to both of his fallen classmates.**

" **Don't worry about it," a six year younger Jared says. "Jared Booth, Delta Company."**

" **What he said," Ophelia said. "Opehlia Anthony, also Delta Company."**

" **Sean Pierce, also Delta Company," Sead said looking at them. "Do you guys know where we check-in?"**

" **Not a clue," Jared says wiping the dirt off of his pants. "I've been wandering around here for 20 minutes trying to figure it out."**

" **I'll show you guys," Opehlia says wiping off her pants. "We need to get to Alumini Hall and than you guys need to change and be at our spot by 06:00."**

" **What do you mean changed," Sean and Jared asked.**

" **We have a 12 hour Plebe Induction day," Ophelia says leading them. "Did you guys not read your information packets. Light weight slacks with white shirt, athletic shoes and socks. We are in for a work out. The PRT is today."**

" **Oh," both boys say.**

" **Stay close to me boys and ill make sure you live," Opehlia says leading them into a building.**

" **How can youy say that," Sean asked.**

" **Plebe Anthony say hello to the Chaplain for us," couple of midshipment said as they passed them.**

" **Oh," both boys say.**

"I'm going to go check-in with Micheal and Nikita," she says giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Alex," Sean says before walking over to other two. "Anthony. Booth."

"Seriously Sean," Jared asks giving him a hug. "You hanging in alright."

"Year," Sean says hugging him. "Where is the wife?"

"Jarehead got married," Opehlia says hugging him. "What else have I missed?"

"You have time after the reception to catch up," Jared asks. "I know of a couple good places thanks to Seeley."

"Yeah, sure," Sean says looking at the two.

"Founding Fathers at 20:00," Jared suggests.

"Works for me but I have to hit the Academy, so I might be a few minutes late," Opehlia says.

"See you guys than," Sean says giving them a hug.

"I've missed you two knuckleheads," Ophelia says.

"Us to Fifi," they say smiling.


	2. Catching Up

_Disclaimer: Anything that can be identified as the property of someone else, most likely is. I am just borrowing._

 **A/N: Sections in bold are flashbacks**

 **Chapter Two: Catching Up**

Sean puts a smile on his face as he walks into the Founding Fathers. He takes in account everyone in the bar as he walks toward the two arguing Booth brothers.

"Seeley I quit," Jared says annoyed. "I am just meeting a pair of plebes."

"I don't think this is a wise decision for you," Seeley says. "You should not be this close to temptation."

Sean shakes his head as he approaches them. "He doesn't change does he."

"No he doesn't," Jared says turning to the bar. "Can I get a club soda, a Guinness Stout and shot of Jameson."

"Jared," Seeley says seething.

"Wow Seeley is still an ass," Ophelia says as she reaches the groups. She turns to the Senior Booth. "Still sore over the fact the navy beat the army again."

"Add a Apple Slammer and a Cranapple cocktail," Jared adds giving her a smile. "No uniform."

"Two week leave." Ophelia says taking off her knee-length black peacoat. It reveals as black leather mini-dress with a halter and deep plunging neckline paired with black stocking and black leather heeled boots. "Which means time for me to party."

"Without Jared," Seeley says sternly.

"No," Ophelia says placing her keys into her bejewelled envelope clutch. "Jared gets to come but is going to stay sober while myself and Sean. It's payback for all the time were sober drivers over the years."

"Don't you have work to do," Jared says.

"The team and I are celebrating that we closed another case," Seeley says.

"Well go celebrate," Ophelia says handing Sean his shot and beer. "While we catch up and support our friend."

"Bottoms up," Sean says as he and Ophelia do their shots. "Can we get another?"

Seeley looks at them confused.

"Sean's mother's funeral was today," Jared says sipping his club soda. "Right you guys didn't get that case. Now if you don't mind we haven't had a night like this in over two years."

 **It was packed at Middleton Tavern that fateful June night and it was mostly naval students mixed with St. John's College Students.**

" **Can I get 2 Guinness Stouts, a Cranapple cocktail and three shots of Irish Whiskey," Ophelia asked the bartender, who smiled at her.**

" **You know there are days I forgot what a babe you are," a fellow Naval graduate said to her.**

" **Not interested," Ophelia said as she waited for their drinks. "Stop staring at my ass."**

" **Well Anthony if you didn't want the attention you shouldn't be wearing that dress," he says slightly tipsy. "Everyone knows you and Booth broke up or was it you and Pierce or both of them?"**

 **Ophelia glared at him before grabbing their drinks and walked back to the guys.**

" **You okay," Sean asked after they did their shot.**

" **Just an ass at the bar," she said frowning.**

" **Well ignore him," Sean and Jared said. "You look amazing."**

 **Ophelia smiles as she looks at her tight halter dress that was white and silver striped. She paired it with a pair of gladiator heel sandals. "Thanks boys."**

"I can't believe that it has been that long," Ophelia says after Seeley departs.

"Sorry about brining it up though," Jared says.

"Don't worry about it," Ophelia say. "So fill me in."

"Let's see," Jared says grabbing their drinks and moving to an open table. "Had a job in the White House."

"Went into the Seals," Sean says. "Promoted to Company Commander."

"Lost my job after abusing my power to save Seeley from a serial killer," Jared says. "Only after seven months."

"Beeing work with my mom the last year and a half," Sean says. "Secret Covert Shit."

"Went to India for three months."

"Am falling in love with an amazing girl."

"Met and fell in love with a girl that happens to be a school teacher. I asked her to marry me a few months after we got back and have been married for about a year," Jared says looking into his glass.

"She left you what about three months ago," Ophelia asks looking at him.

"Man," Sean says looking at him.

"I don't want to tell Pops or Seeley," Jared says. "She sent me annulment papers last week."

Ophelia frowns and gives his hand a squeeze.

"You'll come back, you always do and stronger," Sean says, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Hey we are supposed to be helping you, not me," Jared says looking at him.

"We help each other," Ophelia says looking at the two of them.


End file.
